


Sacrilege - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All by herself, And the look of love, And the position, Angel Daryl, Fallen Angel Daryl, Hard and beautiful, Human Rick, I didn't do nothing, I wish it was a long fic, It was so hard to find the forest, M/M, Pixie found everything, and besides, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, this was so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Sacrilege by VulgarSequins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarSequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sacrilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447941) by [VulgarSequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/pseuds/VulgarSequins). 



> B&W!!!! yeaah guys, we have Black & White edition this week!!!  
> We tought about not posting this week  
> Pixie's been sick and she wasn't with the head to edit...  
> but we made it...
> 
> I have this very angst and super dark thing in my head to write, but it's so dark and so no me, that I'm thinking about it, and thinking about where I want to go with this idea... 
> 
> Just for you to know: YOU CAN FIGHT DEPRESSION!!!  
> maybe is silly of me say this kind of things, but maybe, someday, sometime, somewhere, there is someone who needs to read something like that...  
> I sure as Hell fight depression on daily basis, is hard, I can tell you that... but if you are here, on this world, and you are alive, is because YOU HAVE TO STAY THAY WAY!!! you have a propouse on life, don't waste it.  
> Have fun, enjoy every little thing and do whatever the hell you want, cuz if you follow your instintics, you'll do amazing things.. and being happy for all that...
> 
> So, that put on the table...  
> Enjoy!!!

This one is little... Go and read the rest if you like it:

 

 

> Daryl’s hand slide higher up Rick’s body, resting against his sternum to feel his heartbeat; his palm a shield over Rick’s most fragile organ. The muscles in his forearm shift as does his weight, raising up along Rick’s cock before lowering back down slowly. Rick sucks in a sharp breath and watches as Daryl repeats the action, rocking his hips slowly. The sunlight piercing the trees above them is warm against their skin. It makes the air around Daryl glitter with veiled power and suppressed strength. This man, this other worldly being, kept that force locked away to protect Rick and his family, but Rick could feel it thrumming through Daryl’s core with every roll of their hips and meeting of lips. He knew Daryl could rip him apart, but instead chose to cherish him.
> 
> The sunlight shifts once more and Rick gasps at the vision before him. Daryl’s dark, messy hair glowed, a halo of warmth around his head. The gold in his blue eyes flickering and changing like the most beautiful kaleidoscope Rick ever had the honor of seeing.
> 
> Daryl’s pace eases into a quicker tempo, but not so much so that the calm worship of one another would break. Rick suddenly feels too far from Daryl; needing to feel more. He needs to feel that Daryl is real and not something his mind conjured up to remind him of things he would never have. It wouldn’t have been the first time his psyche played the harsh and cruel trick on him.

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/Xef5oD>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
